


The Cake Fic

by flickerdaniel



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cake, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerdaniel/pseuds/flickerdaniel
Summary: It's probably not what you expect.





	The Cake Fic

"Show me your birthday philussy." Phil reads. The blood drains from his face and he stares at Dan with wide eyes.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Dan sends Phil an innocent smile. The shocked expression on the other boys face switches to a smirk. He picks Dan up and wraps his hairless legs around his waist. Dan pulls off him and Phil's shirts on the way to his bedroom. Phil throws him on the white bed.

"Stay there"

"I'm not going anywhere." Dan winks and Phil feels the blood rush to his lower region. He sprints to the kitchen and grabs the cake and a knife before making his way back to the bedroom. He ignores the questioning look on Dan's face when he places the cake and knife on the bed. The younger boy then shrugs and hands Phil the lube and lays down.

Phil coats his fingers with the lube and slides two inside Dan's hole. They had sex this morning so he's still a little stretched from that. He continues fingering Dan's hole and adds another finger. Soon, Dan is a moaning mess beneath him.

Phil smirks in satisfaction and pulls off his jeans and boxers. He strokes his cock a few times before slamming into the curly haired boy. They're moaning so loud they're afraid the people living under them are going to knock on their door and complain.

"Fuck, yes, daddy!" Dan screams when Phil continuously hits his prostate.

"I'm gonna cu-" Phil cuts him off by pulling out. He cuts the cake into tiny pieces. He presses a kiss to Dan's left buttcheek and grabs a piece. Phil shoves it inside Dan's asshole.

"What are you doing??" Dan asks in terror at the unfamiliar feeling inside of him. Phil just grabs another piece and does the same.

"P-Phil, please stop." Dan whimpers. Phil ignores his boyfriend and continues until there is only one piece left. Phil grabs the last piece and breaks into smaller pieces to make it all fit. He pushes inside the last small piece and grabs the plug under the bed they'd used to recreate the milk fic. He gently pushed it inside. Dan was shaking, struggling to keep it inside him.

"Fuck." Phil moans at the sight of Dan on their bed with a plug inside his asshole. Then he puts back on his boxers and jeans and grabs a black button up and puts in on.

"Where the fuck are you going?!" Dan yells when he sees Phil exit their bedroom.

Phil smirks. "Louise invited me over for dinner."


End file.
